


Wooing Hoshi

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm after his realisation in "The Moment." (06/07/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to PJ again for the beta and the ideas. It's going to be a busy weekend!  


* * *

Plans. Life always works better with plans in place.

So I was attracted to Hoshi. I fancied her. I fancied her very much. But what to do about it?

I need a guide. A structure I can work through, a step-by-step on to How to Woo Hoshi.

I've always found von Clausewitz' s four rules for war apply in so many circumstances. But try as I might, I simply could not see how to apply them to this particular dilemma.

Hmm.

Perhaps it would be best to observe Hoshi for a few days. Find out what she likes, what she does. Then using that knowledge I could work out a plan.

I lay satisfied with this solution and eventually dropped off to sleep. And it wasn't only the dream of Hoshi as an Orion Slave Girl on Risa that made me smile when I awoke.

I can observe well. I find it an essential skill for a security officer.

If I could just work out how to do more than observe I'd be a very happy man.

* * *

To do list:

Recalibrate phase cannons  
Report on recalibration to Captain  
Work out how to woo Hoshi

Well, it's a start.

* * *

Hoshi arrived a little late for breakfast.

Four minutes later than her usual time. Not that I was counting. I was merely observing.

She had her usual meal: one cup of green tea, one cup of coffee, two pieces of fruit. And as usual she looked around for a place to sit.

I was just congratulating myself on how much I have observed about Hoshi without consciously meaning to, when she looked straight at me.

I knew a plan would come to me. After all, an armory officer is required to make snap decisions.

Smile gently yet invitingly, thereby indicating that I would welcome her company.

Brilliant.

Except that my face seemed to freeze. She was going to play with her hair again, she was lifting her hand...She did it. She adjusted her ponytail, and smiled at me.

I didn't know it was possible to hold your breath that long and not expire.

Oh God, now she's looking at me as if I was an unknown and difficult text. Is that good or bad?

Don't panic!

Just smile, damn it!

I couldn't. I couldn't move. I sat with my toast halfway to my mouth and my mouth open and I couldn't move.

I don't think it was a particularly attractive look.

Then she looked away and went to sit with Crewman Cutler. I realised I was sweating.

Perhaps the plan may need some refinement. Or practice. Or both.

It was at that point that I became aware of a snorting behind me. I turned to see Trip on his way to the Captain's dining room.

"Free tip from the master, Malcolm," he said in that ridiculous drawl of his. "When a gorgeous woman smiles at you like that, it's best to smile back. If you want anything to do with her in the future, that is."

I swear he sniggered all the way to the door.

Bastard.

* * *

To do list:

Recalibrate phase cannons  
Report to Captain on recalibration  
Work out how to woo Hoshi  
Murder Commander Tucker at earliest opportunity

* * *

I managed to pass off the phase cannon recalibration to my 2IC. He needs the practice and I can monitor things from the bridge.

Observe Hoshi. I'll be able to tick that one off my Work Out How to Woo Hoshi sublist by evening. I observed Hoshi with all the concentration I could spare.

And very satisfying observing it was too.

Fortunately things were going well with the phase cannons. I would never neglect my duty for something as frivolous as watching a woman I was attracted to. But part of the job as a section commander is to let your people get on with things, so I did.

I have no idea why the captain was looking so nervous. Everything was under perfect control.

Hoshi, of course, was looking as calm and as beautiful as ever. I have no idea what she was doing, but she did it so attractively. When she turned to talk to T'Pol the nape of her neck peeked through and oh, it was exquisite. And her hands as they danced over the console gave me some interesting ideas about aâ€”

Bloody hell, what are all those redline readings? What does Taylor think he's doing? God, I hope the captain doesn't notice.

Fixed. Phew! And not a word out of the Capt-

"Malcolm? Care to explain what just happened?"

* * *

Thank God that's over. I'm fairly sure the Captain bought my explanation. Perhaps I did give Taylor a little too much latitude but not much harm was done. And as it's a quiet area of space having the cannons offline for a few more hours shouldn't pose a problem.

However I thought Mr Tucker's remark as he left the bridge entirely gratuitous.

I was not "leering" at Hoshi.

I was merely admiring her.

In a purely aesthetic sense.

* * *

To do list:

Work out how to woo Hoshi  
Delay murder of Commander Tucker until engineering teams have finished fixing the armory

* * *

Two days now. I've been observing and concentrating my energy on Hoshi for two days. I'm pleased to say that my basic training in covert ops has paid off. I'm pretty certain that Hoshi is not uninterested in me.

But the dreams are starting to get to me. Of course, it was that wretched movie which started those dreams of Hoshi. And all the time I've spent thinking about her. And realising that von Clausewitz wasn't applicable to every situation in life. So inevitably they all get muddled up in my head.

Although the appeal of playing conquering warlord with his beautiful captive the fair princess Hoshi does have a certain charm.

But I must concentrate, lack of sleep or not. There's the movie next weekâ€”some award winning thing that's just come down the datastream. Sounds ghastly but I'm fairly certain Hoshi will love it. So I will ask her to go with me, and to have dinner before hand. That should make my intentions clear.

And thenâ€”

Gulp.

I wonder if Hoshi's ever imagined herself as a captured princess?

* * *

To do list:

Work out invitation to dinner and film  
Resume plans to murder Mr Tucker

* * *

I truly think Mr Tucker takes perverse delight in his actions.

It had started off so well. Practising my inviting smile in the mirror obviously worked. Last night Hoshi came over and sat with me as soon as I caught her eye.

I'm pleased to say that I've made the pleasant discovery that I actually like Hoshi. Liking a girl I loâ€”no, fancyâ€”has never happened to me before. It's a rather exhilarating feeling. Very exhilarating. Rather makes a chap feelâ€”yes, giddy.

So I sat, giddy. Yes, I, Malcolm Reed, was giddy withâ€”fanciness.

And then I noticed that Hoshi had that look in her eye again. The look that says she's entirely focussed on me.

Breathe, Malcolm. You do know how to breathe, don't you?

Apparently I do but it took some time to remember. And now I not only feel giddy, I feelâ€”quivery. Giddy and quivery and Hoshi's eyes were soft andâ€”

"Well, lookee here, is this a private starin' match or can anyone join in?"

Of course. The man's timing is impeccable.

My only consolation was that Hoshi looked as displeased at the interruption as I was.

Trip sat.

Oh joy.

He wallowed around in a conversational swamp for some time, sprinkling his damned colloquialisms around like they were his ubiquitous hot ketchup. Rocking back on his chair, looking very pleased with himself.

Rocking. Didn't his mother ever tell him not to rock back on his chair?

Don't do it, Malcolm. Don't.

Oh, why not.

Just stretch out a foot, a gentle push on the chair leg andâ€”

YES!

Giving in to temptation is most satisfying. I must do it more often.

And the gentle rain of pastries from the tray knocked out of Chef's hand by Trip's fall was merely a glorious bonus.

I'm sure Chef will get over it. Eventually.

No more pecan pie for Mr Tucker.

Life is sweet.

* * *

To do list:

Ask Hoshi to dinner and the film night  
Consider humiliating Mr Tucker before murdering him

* * *

All right, this was it.

We were alone. In the gym. Before phaser practice.

I'd rehearsed the conversation and was happy with the form, content and structure of my invitation.

I'd done my deep breathing exercises and centred myself.

You can do it, man.

Oh God, she's reached up to fix her hair up. And that tight sleeveless topâ€”yes, it's riding up. I can see her entire stomach all the way up to...

Apparently you can survive for up to two minutes without breathing or maintaining any brain function whatsoever.

I wonder if the captured princess should wear one of those old-fashioned harem outfits?

Now there's an idea worthy of careful consideration.

Focus, Malcolm.

Ask. Her. Out.

"Hoshi, there's that film night next Wednesdayâ€”I was wonderingâ€”"

My eloquence is amazing. Twelve years of expensive private schools pays off, you know.

She was looking at me again. The look that indicated I was something highly desirable.

Twelve years of expensive private schools just packed up and left without a trace.

Silence.

I couldn't think of anything to say. If she's going to keep looking at me like that I may never talk again.

Then again, if she keeps looking at me like that, not talking seems like a very reasonable price to pay.

Then she opened that adorable mouth.

'Would I like to go with you?'

I nodded. I still retained some higher brain functions.

'I'd love to.'

Higher brain functions fled as well.

'Dinâ€”dinnerâ€”`

I'd been talking quite competently for thirty years. How could I forget word formation so quickly?

'And dinner?' she asked. After all, her job is to interpret alien languages. And she's very good at her job.

Another nod from Mr I-have-no-brain Reed.

She smiled. "I'd love that as well."

It was the most perfect moment of my life.

* * *

I just hope that expensive private school education and my higher brain functions decide to return before next Wednesday.

But if Hoshi keeps smiling at me like that...

What a way to go.


End file.
